The Phantom or The Boy
by HM-Babe
Summary: Danny admits a personal truth but will Sam accept it? The summary stinks the story roxx
1. The Carnival

**A/N:This is my fist Danny Phantom Fic.So be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (or at least that's what my therapist keeps telling me)**

**The Phantom or the Boy**

**Chapter 1:The Carnival**

"Hey uh…Sam?" Danny said nervously.

"What,Danny is there something wrong?" she answered caringly. Danny was kind of worried about how Sam would answer his question but he had to ask her.

"I was wondering if you would go to that carnival thing with me tomorrow. What do ya say?"

Sam was a little shocked yet happy that Danny asked her out so she agreed just as the bell rang.

"Great! Well, I'll pick you up around 4:30 ok?" Danny more stated than asked.

Sam just nodded her head and Danny rushed home to get ready for his big day.Danny stood in front of his full sized combing,brushing,and gelling his hair trying to find that perfect look.Just then a gasp of blue smoke passed his lips, he went ghost, and was off.

Sam was jumping around her room in excitement. "What am I gonna wear?" Sam said to herself.

"I think you look fine how you are." came Danny's voice from outside her window. Sam let him in and blushed at the fact that Danny now knew she cared so much.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked. Danny went out of his ghost mode and explained why he came.

"Well you better not be late for tomorrow" Sam said jokingly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world and I think you should wear what you always wear and not worry so much" Danny said and went in to ghost mode and left.When he got home he was so tired that he just flopped on to his bed and fell asleep.

Danny was awakened the next day by his alarm clock.He got up as quickly as he could and got dressed.Then he brushed his hair and combed it.He looked at himself in the mirror then he just let out a small groan and as he shook his hands through his raven-black hair.

That day at school time seemed to literally stop but when it finally ticked away Danny was relieved. At exactly 4:30 Danny rang Sam's doorbell and said, "Uh… ready to go?"

"Yeah" Sam said. They went to the carnival and rode all of the rides. After they got off of the roller coaster Danny said," hey, umm… You want some cotton candy?"

"I'd love some" Sam cheerfully agreed.

When Danny got back he had a nervous look on his face. "Sam…" he began," This is kinda hard to say but I guess I gotta say it," he took her hands in his and continued, "I love you, Samantha Manson."

Sam looked at him, smiled, and said," I love you too, Danny Phantom. Oh wait I meant Fenton…of course I meant Fenton…oh jeez…"

"You…you don't love _me_…you love the _phantom_ me!" Danny said with shock in his voice. He ran home without saying another word.

When he got home he ran up the stairs to his room and sat down on his bed as tears started to swell in his eyes. He wiped them and was about to get into his pajamas but when he took his shirt off he walked by his mirror. Then he stopped and looked at himself with anger.

"If that's what you want…FINE SAM!" Danny exclaimed. Then he threw his shirt at the mirror and it fell to floor and shattered just like his heart.

**A/N: Don't worry Fan-Boys and Fan-Girls. It's not over yet. As soon as I get 5 reviews I'll add Chapter 2.**


	2. What do You Want

**A/N: Hello Fan-Boys and Fan-Girls. It's time for Chapter 2.For a lot of you this is gonna be good. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 2: What do You Want**

" Why does she want the phantom me and not the… _me _me?" Danny asked Tucker the following Monday.

"I don't know, man but here she comes" Tucker replied pointing to where she was.Danny let out a faint gasp as he turned around to see her standing there.

"Hey, Danny! Tucker." Sam said as if trying to tell Danny she was sorry. Danny opened his locker, took out a picture of her, ripped it up, and threw it over his shoulder.

"Listen, Danny, I –" she began but was cut off by Danny.

"I don't wanna hear it Sam! I really don't!" he began in a really anger tone of voice. "You broke my heart, Sam. I mean you're in love with my alter ego, something that has ruined my life. Sam…I love you more than life and… you… you just don't care! Do you want the phantom or the boy, Sam? I wanna be with you so bad but if you only wanna be with half of me you shouldn't be with me at all! No matter what I will love you but… I can't be with you or… ya know what I gotta go.

Danny ran home and down to his basement and started looking for something.

"What cha lookin' for?" came Tuckers voice from the door.

"Something," he began, " anything that will fully turn me into a ghost. I need to be with Sam. I love her. God help me I love her. I'll do anything to be with her." Danny said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Tuckers geek gear went crazy and he left and Sam came in with a distorted look.

"Danny please! I don't want you to be a full ghost! I want the boy not the phantom." She said with a plea in her voice.

Danny chuckled a little and said," Then you would have said 'Fenton' not 'Phantom'. Sam I wanna be what you want whatever that may be. So what do you want?"

"I want the b- man" she replied walking up real close to Danny. She put her hand on his shoulder and said," If you wanna be what I want you to be then be you"

"Is this what you really want, Sam?" he asked. Sam nodded her head and Danny kissed her passionately.

When they released Sam said," Now that's what I really wanted"

**The END**

**A/N: yes sorry but it's over, Fan-Boys and Fan-Girls. I'm sorry Danny's little outburst was so long but I thought the story needed it. Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone for reviewing. Every one, please, review.**


End file.
